


Volcano

by Chasyn



Series: Bungalow Blues [1]
Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: A bit of teenage drama, But Zach is like 19, Fun, Humor, M/M, Owen and Zach live together, so it's all good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chasyn/pseuds/Chasyn
Summary: Zach gets a little dramatic over something silly.





	

The mound was swollen and red. The surface around it rumbled, deep within its core. Any moment, it would erupt and spew forth and everything in its path would be destroyed. And his life would be over. Over!

Zach stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror. He grimaced and looked away. The thing was grotesque. Disgusting, monstrous, repulsive, revolting. He sighed deeply and looked back at the mirror. He leaned forward and pushed his bangs up. And there it was. The zit. Pimple, blemish, the only imperfection in his perfect skin. It stared at him, mocked him. He had exactly two pimples in his whole life. And this one dwarfed them greatly.

There was a knock at the bathroom door. Zach's eyes widened. "Zach?" Owen's voice called from the other side.

Zach turned and darted to the door. He quickly hit the lock and stepped back.

The knob rattled. "Zach? Did you just lock the door? What's going on?"

"Uh... nothing!" Zach called out, moving back to the mirror. "Just... uh... about to get in the shower."

Owen knocked on the door again. "Shower? Open the door. We need to totally conserve water."

Zach bit his lip. He liked that idea. A lot. But no way he was letting Owen in. Not with the volcano on his forehead. There was no way in hell he was letting Owen see him like this. He didn't answer.

"Zach?" Owen said after a silent moment.

Zach leaned against the counter heavily.

Owen knocked harder. "Zach! What's going on?" Panic set in the raptor Alpha's voice.

"Nothing!" Zach answered.

"Dude! Zach!"

"Just go away, Owen!" Zach said with a sigh.

"Unlock the door." Owen said sternly. "Right now."

"No! Nothing's wrong."

"Then unlock the door."

"But..."

"Now!" Owen snapped, his voice taking on that tone he used with the raptors, the tone that meant you better listen.

Zach flinched.

"Or I'll bust the door down myself."

Zach had a feeling Owen would. He sighed again. "Fine!" He breathed out loudly. "Just hang on a second."

"Now, Zach."

"Hang on!" He snapped. He turned back to the mirror. He pulled his bangs over the offending blemish. The strands mostly covered it. It might work if he quickly fled Owen's presence. He needed to hide long enough until Owen left for work. Then Zach could die in peace. Zach unlocked the door and stepped back.

Owen swung the door open and pushed into the small room. He looked around frantically, checking both Zach and the room. "Zach, what's wrong?"

Zach looked down at the ground. "Said nothing." He mumbled, his voice barely a breath.

Owen wasn't fooled. "Zach... Zach! Look at me!"

Zach's eyes flitted up for a moment and then looked at the ground again.

Owen reached out and grabbed his chin. "Zach." He said the kid's name softer. "What's wrong?"

Zach mumbled something under his breath again.

Owen frowned. "What?"

"I got a zit!" Zach snapped louder.

Owen slowly smiled. "That is adorable!"

Zach pushed his hands away and stepped back. "It is not!"

Owen grabbed for him again. "Where is it?"

"Stop!" Zach wailed, trying to push him away again.

Owen grabbed Zach's face again and pushed up his hair.

Zach's eyes widened and he tried to push Owen away again. "Owen!"

Owen smiled widely. "It's cute!"

Zach frowned. "No it's not!"

"Can I pop it?"

"Ew! Gross!"

"Can I?"

"Get away from me!"


End file.
